


Futa Prison

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Futanari, Other, Prison, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: A falsely accused futa ends up getting more than she bargained for in a prison made exclusively for women with voracious sexual appetites.





	Futa Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.

“Given your record of repeated offenses, I’d say you’ve given me no other choice,” the authoritative looking woman wearing a long black robe glared down soberly at the timid girl sitting at the defendant’s chair. “I hereby sentence you to no less than ten years in a specialized prison, with no guarantee of ever being released. A mental evaluation will be performed on you every year after, until you are medically deemed to be capable of general civility and self control.”  
“No, you can’t!” The busty girl cried out as the gavel sounded hollowly. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit and her hands were cuffed together, and she struggled against the two men who grabbed her suddenly, “I didn’t rape her! It was all a big misunderstanding, I would never…”  
“Save your sob stories for the warden, child; your kind are always so incorrigible,” the judge shook her head slowly and disapprovingly.  
“No, please… you’ve gotta believe me… no!” The girl kicked and flailed all the way out of the courtroom as every eye in the jury stand watched her. “I’m innocent!”

Thud!  
Ash bolted awake and uttered a startled cry as she heard the sound of heavy boots outside the darkened interior of the armored transport vehicle. She’d been crying her eyes out the entire time, and was barely conscious of the fact that the vehicle had stopped. She’d run out of tears some time ago, and she raised a pair of big, scared doe eyes to the door as she heard someone unlock it.  
“Wakey wakey, shake n’ bake!” A bright, strangely upbeat greeting met her ears, and she winced as light flooded into the back of the transport vehicle.  
“Step out slowly and don’t make any sudden moves, or I’ll taze your fat ass so hard that people will be able to use you as a phone charger for a week!”  
“Now, now, that’s no way to greet new guests,” the brighter voice replied to the gruffer one.  
Ash couldn’t see anything but light, since her eyes were still adjusting, but she began to shuffle forward out of sheer fear, “Please, don’t hurt me; I’ll do everything you ask me to, just don’t hurt me!”  
“My, my, aren’t you the compliant one… Gloria is going to adore you,” one of the men stepped back while she exited the vehicle.  
Or at least, Ash had assumed it was a man given the sound of their voice. Her hands were still cuffed together, and she was scared out of her wits, but when she looked up from the ground and faced the two guards, she was a bit startled.  
“Did you have a nice nap, darling?” The woman...man...woman… spoke with a smile. Ash was all kinds of confused, but that didn’t stop her from ogling the guard openly.  
The...person, whoever they were, was tall and very pretty. They had long, red hair, which was tied into a braid, and their uniformed chest swelled in the front with an obvious pair of breasts. Given that, Ash’s mind automatically wanted to assume that the guard was a woman, but when the red haired guard talked, her mind wanted to say the opposite.  
“Why are you standing there gawking? Let’s go!” The other guard, a thick, shorter woman with tanned skin snapped. Her blonde ponytail whipped around her shoulder as she raised her baton and stepped behind the dismayed new prisoner, “Move it!”  
The curvy brunette almost jumped forward as she fell into line and began to walk.  
The red haired guard laughed as he stepped in front of her, “Dana, you’re extra snippy today; what’s the rush? Got a hot date or something?”  
The blonde with the baton grunted, “A date with my bed. I’m pulling a double shift today since what’s her face quit without notice.”  
“Ah, yes, this job certainly isn’t for everyone. It has its bad days, but mostly, it’s fun if you can get past all the mundane stuff,” the red haired guard smiled knowingly, “Oh, excuse us, darling new inmate; it’s very rude for us to ignore you like this on your first day. I’m Lieutenant Mira. This lovely, disgruntled woman behind me is officer Dana. We’re going to be spending a great deal of time together, so it’s best to get introductions out of the way early.”  
Ash’s eyes darted around the complex as she was led to a large steel door. The walls were incredibly high, at least thirty feet or so, and they were capped with a maze of tangled barbed wire. From what she could see of the complex, it was far bigger than she thought it would be, but currently all she think about was fighting the nausea and nervousness that was trying to overtake her.  
“You gonna puke?” The woman behind her poked her a bit with the baton. It wasn’t electrified, but Ash stiffened as the Officer continued, “Don’t do it in front of the warden… she’ll make you clean it up.”  
Ash gulped as the three of them stepped through the door, I don’t deserve this… how am I ever going to survive in this place?

“Sergeant Gloria,” Mira made a salute after stepping into the room. “The new prisoner is here, as requested.”  
A woman stood with her back to the door. She was watching an array of screens set into the wall, and the lieutenant barely noticed her nod, “Send her in, please; thank you, Lieutenant.”  
A moment later, Ash found herself stepping through the door, wishing she could be anywhere else in the world. Her eyes took in the room first, probably because she was too scared to immediately look at the warden.  
For all intents and purposes, it appeared to be a normal office, but some things were off. While there was a desk, a few chairs and a bookshelf, (normal for an office) there was also a drain set into one side of the room and a sink. The floors were also different: instead of concrete like the halls had been, there was an overlay of solid, shiny hardwood that was so polished that it was almost giving off light in of itself.  
That was as much as the girl was able to take it, however, as the warden turned, “Hello there, girl, welcome to my prison.”  
Ash forced herself to make eye contact with the woman and immediately regretted it. The woman was tall, broad and muscular, but not an ounce of femininity was lost due to any of it. The warden’s hair was short and spiked deliberately, and though her uniform wasn’t overly tight, it was impossible to miss her incredible physique. She was wearing a dark grey blazer and matching slacks, and a wide black leather belt was wrapped around her midsection with perfectly uniform precision.  
But none of those things were the reason why Ash began to tremble. It was the woman’s eyes: they were stark blue and immensely arresting, and the woman exuded a sort of power that Ash could never dream of obtaining. She was simultaneously terrified, fascinated and aroused, and before she even knew what she was saying she replied, “T,thank you for having me.”  
The warden smiled widely, “You’re thanking me? Hm…” she chuckled after a moment of contemplation, her smile never wavering, “You’re welcome. Most girls curse at me the minute they see me, usually in a decidedly uncreative way. It’s nice to be appreciated for once. But come, where are my manners? My name is Sergeant Gloria, but you can call me Serg if you’d like, or, just the warden if you prefer that instead. I would ask that you keep your more...colorful names for me to yourself and the other inmates; it’s not that I offend easily, but it’s important to keep up appearances, especially when there’s company around.”  
Before Ash could reply, the woman spoke again.  
“Have a seat, girl, and we’ll go over a few things,” Gloria gestured to a low chair that stood against the wall.  
The scared girl complied immediately, and she winced as she sat. The chair seemed somehow shorter than a normal chair, and she was forced to spread out her legs in front of her to even get into a semi comfortable position.  
“Let’s see…” the warden took up a folder sitting on her desk and flipped it open casually, “Ashley Marie Pendleton, twenty three years old. Gender… hermaphrodite,” there was a certain trenchant tone that the woman used when she spoke the word, and she paused for only the briefest of moments before continuing. “Let’s skip down a bit. Ah, here we are: repeated counts of indecent exposure, public masturbation, damage to property, vandalism and multiple failures to show up for court dates. Tsk, tsk,” Gloria shook her head, “But here’s the big one: convicted of gross sexual misconduct and attempted rape. The last one seems a little out of place, but I’m assuming it’s what got you here. Now then…” Gloria tossed the folder back onto her desk and crossed her arms over her chest calmly, “I know this must be frightening for you, Ash; may I call you Ash?” Once more she continued before the girl could answer. “But I’m a firm believer in finding and supporting the truth of a matter. I understand that you’ve been sentenced, and I’m no judge, but I’m willing to hear an explanation of these allegations, providing that you remain calm while you explain.”  
Ash’s heart leapt up in her chest. She’d been so afraid to stand up for herself, and by the time she was desperate enough to do so, it had already been too late, “Yes!” She squeaked before she looked down and lowered her voice. “I… well…” she sighed and stared into her lap, “For the last several years I’ve been struggling with my body, l,like a lot of girls m,my age,” she cleared her throat and tried to control her stuttering. “I’m a...futa,” she said flatly, as if she were making a confession. “Sometimes it’s hard to control my urges, and sometimes, just out of nowhere, I get aroused and people think I’m being a sicko and an exhibitionist, b,but…” she swallowed hard as she fought tears, “But I’m not. I made some mistakes, I’ll admit. I tried to relieve myself in public several times, and sometimes I got caught. Some jerk at a gas station said that I clogged his sink with semen and he sued me for damages, and the accusations of vandalism are totally false. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and some of the people I used to hang out with were…” she shook her head and let her eyes droop before she looked up at the sergeant, “It doesn’t matter. As far as the court dates go, well… they scare the crap out of me. I should have gone… I know I should have, but all those people scrutinizing me and hating me for what I am just…” she fought tears once more.  
“And what of your rape conviction?” The warden asked quietly.  
“I didn’t do it!” Ash finally broke down and began to blubber openly. “I was at a club. I had a few drinks and I guess I got a little tipsy, but the girl I was dancing with was really into me,” large tears fell from the girl’s face as she continued. “We were dancing for a long time, then things got heavy. I could tell she really wanted me, so I started making some moves. One thing led to another, and she led me to the bathroom. We started making out and fooling around, and then, out of nowhere, this guy comes bursting in and starts shouting at us. I was so scared and confused that I panicked and tried to run.” Ash wiped her eyes with her orange sleeve and inhaled sharply, “How was I supposed to know that she was some senator’s daughter?! It was her idea to go fool around, not mine, but I was the one who got pegged! They practically dragged me out of my house and treated me like I was some sort of killer, but, but… I didn’t do it! I didn’t rape anyone! I would never…”  
“I believe you.”  
Ash’s tears stopped immediately as her breath caught, “Really?” She sniffled.  
“Absolutely.” Gloria kicked off her desk and took a step closer to the girl, “I believe that you’re completely and totally innocent in this matter and that you were wrongly accused and sentenced.”  
Ash felt like screaming for joy, “Then… then… will you help me?!”  
The warden took another step closer to the girl and considered her evenly, “Tell me, Ash, do you know what kind of place this is?”  
The girl’s hopeful smile wavered, “Um… a prison?”  
“Yes, that’s right. This is indeed a prison, but it’s a very unique sort of prison for very unique individuals: we call it the futa prison.”  
Ash’s smile disappeared, “W,why?”  
“Because most of our members here are women just like you: hermaphrodites who can’t get ahold of their own desires and spiral into a self destructive, lustful chaos. We have a few, non-futa members who are just as depraved; either that, or they’re just like you,” Gloria’s eyes narrowed as she took two steps forward and stood right in front of the girl.  
Ash looked up at the powerful woman and gulped, “Then… if they’re innocent...why are they still here?”  
“Because people want you gone, Ash,” Gloria said coldly as she leaned downward slightly. “Our society does not tolerate women like you for various reasons. Most of the time it’s utter jealousy, sometimes it’s contempt, other times…” the woman smiled slightly, “A father simply can’t stand the idea of his precious daughter’s lips wrapped around some dirty slut’s futa cock.” She stood upright and crossed her arms again, and her biceps bulged a bit beneath her long sleeves, “You were a problem that needed proper disposing of, and I am the queen of trash like you.”  
Ash’s eyes widened, “But you said I was innocent! Surely you can...gah!”  
Gloria raised her leg suddenly and pushed the bottom of her boot down into Ash’s crotch, “The government knows exactly what goes on here and they don’t do anything to stop it. Do you know why, girl?”  
Ash almost choked on her own fear and confusion as she fought to understand what was happening. Gloria’s boot was heavy and shiny and infinitely black, and as the tread dug down into her crotch she could do nothing to stop her immediately springing erection.  
The warden didn’t wait for an answer from the confused girl, but instead pushed down harder and began to grind her foot in a circle, “Because we are controlled here, and, more importantly, they don’t have to deal with us. The fact of the matter is, innocent though you may be, you’re still a young, hungry futanari slut with an endless, insatiable sex drive. Even now your dick is getting harder and harder, and no matter how much you fight it, you can’t control yourself.”  
Ash groaned as she began to flail her head, “No… that’s not true! Stop it! Let me go!”  
The warden grinned and chuckled as she quickened her movements. Her heavy boot swirled over the girl’s orange jumpsuit, and even through the thick rubber sole she could feel the girl’s stiffness, “It is true, and the sooner you embrace it the easier your time here will be. No one is coming to save you because no one cares about you. You’re in my house now and you’ll do as you're told and be good little girl or you’ll pay the consequences. The easiness of your stay here will be completely determined by how well you comply with my rules,” she smashed down into the girl’s balls with the toe of her boot and Ash cried out. “Obey and you’ll get to cum as often as you want. You’ll eat well, have plenty of free time, and hell, I’ll even look the other way if you want to join one of the gangs here. Disobey me, however, and…” Gloria stopped moving her boot and instead simply pressed it down into the girl firmly, “You get cut off. No cumming, No orgasms. No relief. There is no greater punishment for your kind than being forced to withhold, and much greater, much stronger women than yourself have succumbed to their need and begged to be released.”  
Ash clenched her fists and grit her teeth as the pleasure began to take her over. It had been so long since she’d gotten to climax, days, in fact, and her body was protesting against her. Rough as it was, the warden’s boot felt incredibly good on her swollen, full testicles, and she squeezed out a tear as she shouted, “Okay! I understand!”  
“Good.” The woman with the spiked hair nodded as she began to move her foot again, “Now that you understand the rules, I think you’ll get along just fine with the others. I will not tolerate belligerence or disobedience at any time, do I make myself clear, girl?”  
“Yes… I...gah...hm… I understand…” Ash lost her will to fight as she felt a familiar, much needed heat rising up in her.  
“Excellent. Now, repeat after me,” Gloria swirled her foot over the hard lump in Ash’s pants, “Good girls get to cum: bad girls go numb. say it.”  
Ash’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slurred, “G,good girls, g,get to...ah…cum. B,bad girls get...gah... n,numb.”  
“Again! Say it properly this time: good girls get to cum. Bad girls go numb.”  
The new inmate ground her teeth together and tried focus on anything that wasn’t the searing, painful pleasure in her pants, “Good girls get to cum… bad girls go numb…” she whispered as she felt herself lose the last edge of her control.  
“Good. Now…” Sergeant Gloria grinned wickedly, “Stop pretending that you’re not a cock hungry, pussy needy slut and nut in your pants.”  
Ash didn’t need to be told twice; she was already past the point of no return, and as the warden pushed her polished boot down onto her poor, battered balls, the busty girl screamed and creamed herself. She felt the sticky heat wash over her thighs and balls, and she winced as her crushed cock tried to squeeze out as much seed as it could under the weight.  
Gloria looked down at the girl with a minute sense of satisfaction and raised her boot a little higher, “Look what you did: you got cum on my boot. Clean it.”  
Ash was barely coherent, and her body was still shaking from aftershocks, but as she focused her eyes, all she could see was a single drop of her own cum on the tip of the woman’s boot.  
“I’m waiting.”  
Too tired to be humiliated and too bewildered to be afraid of her own arousal at the request, Ash shook slightly as she leaned forward and lolled her tongue out. She paused for just a moment, considering her actions and what they might mean for her psyche if she complied so readily, but the woman was obviously not the sort who would be denied, and Ash was far more fearful than embarrassed.  
She tasted salt and the acrid tinge of boot polish, along with a not unpleasant leathery aftertaste.  
“Good girl. You'll do just fine here… just fine.” Gloria lowered her boot to the ground and grabbed for a walkie talkie that swung from her hip, “Mira, come take our new guest to her room and show her around.”  
“Ten four, Sergeant,” the walkie crackled jovially.  
Ash raised her tired eyes to the device and her blood froze. Gloria's crotch was right in front of her gaze, and there was a massive, unmistakable bulge pressing up from behind the warden's pants.  
She's a futa… just like me… then why...  
“Let me give you a word of warning,” the woman told her without making eye contact, “The minute you start thinking that you and I are equals is the minute I'll be forced to put you in your place.” She looked down at the girl as the door was opened, “Don't worry, we'll be better acquainted soon, and you'll have plenty of time to see just how different the two of us are; starting with what you're staring at.”  
Ash didn't realize how hard she'd been staring, and she tore her eyes away as the pretty lieutenant stepped up beside her.  
“Come, come, buttercup; let's get you acquainted with your new family,” the red headed lieutenant smiled sincerely.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the concrete halls as Ash stared stolidly down at the floor. She wasn’t feeling much of anything other than the cold stickiness in her pants, and as she followed the officer around a corner, she wondered why.  
“Alright honey, I’m going to uncuff you now, okay?” Mira stopped in front of a steel door and produced a key. “If you try to run or attack me, I’ll be forced take you out, and we don’t want that, do we?” The lieutenant chuckled. “I know I don’t look it, but I can fight when I need to, and besides, even if you apprehended me you wouldn’t get very far. We try to keep our establishment as ball and chain free as possible, but we will have to confine you if you become a danger; understand?”  
Ash nodded weakly as she looked up at the sign over the door. It read: Infirmary.  
“Great! Here we go; I meant what I said, making a dumb move isn’t worth it,” Mira repeated as he stepped in front of her and undid her cuffs.  
She only felt a small amount of relief as the cuffs were pulled from her wrists, but she muttered softly, “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” the lieutenant smiled, “I like you, kiddo, you’re so polite. Listen, I’m going to wait right here for you until the doctor is finished, then I’ll take you to your room and get you situated. It’s nothing scary, I promise; the doc will be finished with you in a few minutes.”  
Ash nodded and stepped through the door as it was opened for her.  
A woman sitting behind a desk looked up at her immediately and nodded, “Sit down on the gurney, please.”  
The girl stood there awkwardly as the door was closed behind her, and the woman stiffened, “Please?” She said again, almost as a hard question.  
Ash realized that she was being asked to do something, and she scurried over to the covered gurney and took a seat.  
The woman tapped on her laptop a few more times then stood. She was small woman, with shoulder length, dark hair, and she wore a thick pair of spectacles over her eyes. She was wearing a simple blouse under a standard lab coat, and she floated over to Ash and eyed the girl with passing interest, “My name is Janice Brighton; I’m the prison doctor here, among other things. I’m just going to take some of your blood and run a basic checkup. I have a copy of your medical history, but there’s not much in it. Tell me…” she stepped over to a steel drawer and produced a blood pressure sleeve, “Do you have any allergies?”  
Ash shook her head absently as the woman put the cuff around her arm. She was barely coherent for the first several minutes of the standard test, and after the doctor pulled out a small light and checked her pupil dilation, Janice crossed her arms and shook her head, “You appear to be in a fair amount of shock; not that I blame you. Try to take it easy for the first few days, if you can, and don’t eat too much salt; your blood pressure is already way too high, but it’s probably because you just came from the warden’s office.”  
Oh… is that what it is? Am I… in shock? Ash thought distantly as she nodded once. she’d always wondered what shock was, exactly, but it seemed like even though she was experiencing it she still wasn’t sure what it was.  
“I’m going to take a blood sample and give you a shot now, okay?”  
Ash nodded.  
The doctor waited for the girl to ask a question, then shrugged as she unwrapped a clean cannula, “Don’t you want to know what the shot is?”  
The girl looked up at the doctor blankly.  
“It’s for birth control. Now hold still, this may sting just a little…”  
But it didn’t sting. In fact, Ash felt absolutely nothing as the needle entered her body, and she looked down blankly as she saw the woman draw a small vial of blood from her arm, “I’m not going to have sex…” she commented quietly, in very late response.  
Janice smiled ever so slightly, “Even so, it’s a precautionary measure that every inmate has to participate in. It shouldn’t affect you at all, other than slowing or even stopping your period altogether, but most girls think that’s a good thing.”  
Ash nodded for the dozenth time, as if it were the only gesture she knew how to respond with, “Okay.”  
“And there’s… the shot.” The doctor drew back and grabbed for a gauze pad, “We’re all finished. I’ll see you tomorrow for a follow up and a standard measuring.”  
Ash had absolutely no idea what the woman was talking about, but she nodded yet again, “Okay...thanks.”

“Peterson… Jennings… oh, hi, Torres!” The lieutenant greeted his fellow prison guards as the two walked through the halls. It was the strangest thing she’d ever experienced, for several reasons, and she didn’t have the clarity of mind at the time to fully realize why. Every person they passed seemed prettier and more adept looking than the next, and Ash couldn’t help but stare at all of the intimidating equipment that hung from their wide hips and strong chests.  
“Everyone is so friendly here… and… is also a woman…” Ash commented dryly in a decidely childish tone.  
Mira laughed, “Well of course; why would we want to be gloomy all the time? Just because this is a prison doesn’t mean we have to hate our life and our job.”  
It had actually been Ash’s intention to ask the question ‘why are all the guards female?’, but she didn’t have time to clarify as the two stopped in front of a large, cylindrical door.  
“This is the commons room,” Mira explained as he produced a keycard, “We’ll go straight through and get you into your new room, then you can take a shower and change into some fresh clothes. Your official orientation will be conducted tomorrow, so you can just relax for the rest of the day and acclimate a little.”  
Before the girl could answer, Mira swiped the card over a reader and the cylindrical door opened. The two stepped in and Mira swiped the card once more, and the door began to move along with the floor beneath them. Ash marveled at the contraption, but her wonder was short lived as she looked up at the opening door and saw the commons room.  
The room was huge. From one side of it to the other, it was packed with various, smaller rooms that were separated by clear walls, and there were at least a hundred girls sitting within the rooms doing various things. A fairly large hydroponic garden sat in the middle, and there were several girls working in it with their orange sleeves rolled up.  
“Let’s go, this is a good time to try and sneak in; block A is having lunch right now so things should be pretty quiet.”  
Ash barely heard the man as she looked around. Things didn’t look like anything like she’d pictured, but then, she didn’t really know what the inside of a prison looked like other than what they depicted on tv.  
“There are three blocks, A, B, and C, and each block gets to use the commons room for up to three hours a day. There’s a library, an internet cafe, a tennis/basketball court… oh, and of course, the garden,” Mira told the girl as they began to walk forward. This is probably the only space in the prison that there’s never any trouble in, so it’s a nice place to unwind. Even the gangs behave here, because no one wants to lose their free time privileges.”  
“Gangs?” Ash asked at a mumurmer as she looked away from one of the inmates who glanced at her from the garden.  
“Oh yes, there are always gangs in prisons,” Mira chuckled, “People will always build communities around themselves in order to feel safe and supported. It’s not as scary as it sounds, but, as a word of warning, I’d stay away from both the Charlie gang and the Righteous Rioters. The Charlie gang lives in block A and the Rioters live in block C: they fight all the time, both physically and verbally, so we have to keep them separated most of the time. I’m giving you that little tidbit as thanks for being so easy to work with; be nice to the guards,” Mira added with a clap as he waved to one of the girls, “We’re not all dickheads and it’s never a good idea to piss someone off who can taze you for no reason and get away with it.”  
Like a broken, soulless doll, Ash nodded for the thousandth time, “What block am I staying in?”  
“Beautiful downtown block A!” The two reached the end of the room and Mira produced his keycard once more, “It’s not so bad, I promise.”

Contrary to what the lieutenant had said, however, Ash thought it looked plenty bad. In stark contrast to the commons room, Block A appeared to be more or less everything she’d ever envisioned a prison to be.  
The block was longer than it was wide, and it was three stories high. Barred cells were set into impervious looking concrete walls on both sides, and in the middle of the room on the bottom floor, a series of endless tables sat in a straight line. A conglomerate of orange suited women (and perhaps some men, Ash couldn’t tell) were seated on either side of the tables, eating and talking loudly, while at least a dozen guards stood around and kept their eyes on them. The guards were fully armored, but even beneath their chest pieces Ash could tell that they were all women, and she gulped when she saw that they were toting sub machine guns.  
“We use non lethal rounds… well, usually they’re not lethal,” Mira commented when he saw where the girl was looking. “They hurt like absolute hell, and we really don’t want to have to shoot anyone, but meal times can be the rowdiest, most chaotic times. Having the entire block out of their cells can lead to some potential havoc if we don’t keep a tight lockdown, but I’m not expecting a lot of trouble from you, Ash, so you should be safe as long as you keep your head down.”  
Ash was already staring at the ground as she followed Mira closer to the dining area. She willed herself to be invisible as her nervousness rose, but several of the girls were already staring at her.  
“Oh hello, gorgeous!” One of the girls whistled at her.  
“Hey, come sit next to me!”  
“Woohoo, look what the cat dragged in!”  
“Another one already?”  
“The warden had fun with you, didn’t she?”  
“Hey, look, she already jizzed her pants!”  
“I’m gonna give it to you real good, new girl!”  
Ash tried to drown out the cat calling, questions and threats as she continued to stare at the ground.  
“Hey, quiet down!” Mira’s eyes narrowed. “Nobody wants to be treated this way on their first day, so shut fuck up and eat your goddamned food! Thank you,” he finished with a smile and a wave.  
Ash jolted in surprise. It was the lieutenant that had shouted, and he’d gone from fearfully loud then back to pleasant in an instant. Everything she’d assumed about the man/woman (she was still plenty confused) was thrown out the window, and she realized that it was probably safe to assume that anyone who was either a prisoner or an employee of the prison was likely crazy to some degree.  
Most of the girls returned to their food after Mira’s outburst, and Ash glanced up hesitantly out of sheer curiosity.  
Then, her eyes widened.  
A thick, long haired brunette was staring at her intently, and their eyes locked for about two seconds. Ash could feel the woman’s intentions down to her bones, and her breath caught as she lowered her eyes quickly.  
The brunette watched the new girl walk away with Mira, and her eyes followed the girl all the way up to the second floor before she lost sight of the pair.  
“What are you staring at, boss? Not that new meat, I hope. She looks like a waste of time,” A dark skinned woman with long gold curls commented.  
“I think she’s pretty!” A slim, peppy looking girl chimed in. She was sitting across from the brunette that the darker woman had called boss, and she flipped her short purple hair with a giggle.  
“You think anything with a dick is pretty, Ada,” Another brunette sitting beside the ‘boss’ replied to the purple haired girl. She glanced down at her tray and tried not to notice how quiet the thicker woman beside her had gone, “You okay, Charlie?”  
Charlie cracked her knuckles against the table and sighed with a chuckle, “Yes, I’m fine, sorry. There’s something about that innocent, doey eyed pacifist type that drives me insane. I’m getting hard just thinking about making that girl go down on her knees, but Mira seems to have taken a liking to her.”  
“Mira’s not going to be around for much longer; he’s got business in block B after this,” the other brunette commented. She was quite a bit thinner than Charlie, and her hair was curly, though not quite as much so as the black woman who spoke once more.  
“How do you know that, Amy? Where do you hear all of this information?”  
Amy smiled, “I listen, that’s all. Well, that, and I try to think with my head and not with my dick like the rest of you.”  
Ada groaned and fell forward onto the table, “I wish I had a dick!”  
“It’s not as great as you think,” Amy snickered, “Peeing while standing up is definitely a plus, but sometimes…”  
“Anyone want my food?” Charlie pushed her tray forward suddenly and crossed her arms, “I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.”  
Ada grabbed the tray and yanked it towards herself before anyone could reply, “Score!” She crammed a biscuit in her mouth and chewed with her mouth open while the rest of them stared at her with mild entertainment.  
“Hungry for something else, hm?” The ebony woman sneered as she asked her boss with a sideways glance.  
Charlie smiled slowly, “That girl’s going to get eaten alive in this place, Tanya. I just wanna talk to her before anyone else does, you know, let her know how things go in this place. If she’s smart, she’ll listen to what I have to say, otherwise…”  
Ada coughed suddenly, sending crumbs of half chewed biscuit all over the table.  
“For fuck’s sake, close your mouth!” Tanya growled as she covered her face.  
“Sorry! It’s just so dry this time around,” Ada coughed a bit more as she went for her water cup. The cup, along with everything else, was made out of a soft, lightweight plastic, and there wasn’t anything around that could really be used as a weapon. Not that it had never been tried.  
Charlie laughed as she brushed some of Ada’s half eaten bits from her arm, “Anyway, like I said: I’m just gonna talk to her.”  
“They’re not gonna let you go early,” Amy commented dryly as she played with the rim of her water cup.  
“Oh, I think they will. It all depends on who’s on duty at…” Charlie glanced towards the shower room and grinned when she saw a guard she was on ‘good’ terms with, “Perfect.”

“Okay, this is the shower room,” Mira’s boots clacked against the hard surface of the concrete as he led Ash down a short, musty smelling hallway.  
The girl was clutching a fresh jumpsuit to her chest, and her eyes widened when they turned the corner.  
The shower room was the biggest she’d ever seen. The layout of it looked more like an office filled with cubicles than anything else, and each cubicle had its own shower head and a short wall that lent a modest amount of privacy.  
“Up to fifty people at once can shower here. Showers are generally ten minutes long, but extra shower time may be awarded for good behavior.” Mira stepped up to a strange grate set into the floor that stood right in front of the row of showers, “We don’t use towels here: too much risk of people being strangled, voluntarily or otherwise,” the lieutenant smirked. “You hit this button,” Mira indicated a pedal with the tap of his boot,” and this giant blow dryer will dry take care of you. Normally, you’d leave your dirty clothes in a chute and claim your clean clothes on the way out, but I’m making an exception for you this time around,” Mira smiled, “Like I said, we run a pretty tight ship around here but we’re not completely heartless. You’ve got maybe fifteen minutes before this place starts flooding with naked dick girls, so make the best of it. If you can finish quickly and dress, you might even be able to make it to your cell before anyone shows up.”  
Ash stared blankly at the lieutenant and shook her head, “Why are you helping me?”  
Mira shrugged and stepped off the grate, “I told you already: it’s because you’re being so compliant. We don’t get a lot of girls like you in here… nice girls,” he added with a grin that wasn’t entirely innocent. “If no one else appreciates it, I definitely do, and I’ll do what I can to make your stay more comfortable. At a certain point, you’re gonna have to ball up and do things on your own, but it’s your first day, sweetheart, so the least I can do is let you enjoy a little quiet time before your world goes to hell.”  
For the first time in a long time, Ash smiled. It was a sad, fragile smile, but a smile nonetheless, “Thanks, but… I thought I was already in hell.”  
Mira chuckled, “Three squares a day, jack off as much as you want in your own cell, plenty of free time: it’s more like a resort if you play your cards right. If you play them wrong, however…” Mira’s eyes narrowed as he walked towards the hall, “The warden will not make things easy for you. Oh, one last thing,” he pointed at the pipes overhead, “We have guards standing by, and we’ll come in here and sort out y’all if you’re making trouble, naked or otherwise. If a fight breaks out, the water goes cold for everyone, and I’m not talking a little cold, I’m talking freeze your balls off, your ex-wife expects the house and the dog after your divorce kind of cold. Nobody wants that, so people mostly behave here. Anyway, enjoy your extra time, and I’ll probably see you tomorrow during your measuring. Tata!”  
Ash felt an impending sense of doom as the lieutenant walked out, and the feeling of being left alone was far more isolating and terrifying than she’d expected. She was free, for a few minutes anyway, but that wasn’t really true. She was in a concrete box surrounded by concrete walls that were heavily guarded by people who were probably just as sadistic as those they were guarding. Her thoughts turned to the warden, and she remembered how sticky she was, so she began to peel out of her clothing. She set her outfits, old and new, on a small bench and headed towards the furthest back shower she could find.  
It wasn’t until after the water had turned on that she lost it. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was finally alone with her own thoughts, but between her mental and emotional exhaustion, the young futa couldn’t help but fall to the ground beneath the stream of the warm water.  
No one is coming to save you because no one cares about you…  
The warden’s words echoed in the girl’s mind as she curled into the fetal position, and her tears began to flow freely.  
“It’s true…” she murmured as she began to weep uncontrollably, “I’m totally and completely fucked.”

Getting into the shower early was easier than Charlie had thought it would be, and she promised the guard that she would behave herself. She was cashing in on some of the extra shower time she’d accrued (she was never awarded it, but it was given to her by some of the other inmates) and now she was happily undressing.  
Down her zipper went, over her large breasts and down to her crotch. Charlie was a big girl, not obese, but as she yanked her orange jumpsuit down over her body it became apparent that she was stacked as hell. Her massive tits wobbled as she pulled her legs out of the material, and she giggled quietly as she hopped out of the last part.  
Now, gloriously naked, her futa cock and balls hung down between her thick, thunderous thighs, completely covering her pussy between her folds.  
In another life, Charlie could have been a plus sized porn star. She’d always been thick, but she’d never been self conscious about it. In fact, she was well aware of how vain she was, and she loved the feeling of the other inmates’ eyes on her, especially in the shower room. Most days, she could take her pick from almost anyone in block A, but today, she had her eyes… and her dick, set on a very particular target.  
As if picking up on her thoughts, her flaccid girl cock began to swell and bounce along with the movements of her thighs. Even soft, she was easily seven inches long, and scarcely a single woman in the entire prison had been able to swallow her entire length without losing their nerve halfway through. She was just as proud of her cock as she was of the rest of her body, and she walked into the almost empty shower room quietly and confidently, her long, chestnut brown hair swooshing behind her.  
Charlie knew immediately which stall the girl was in. It was the only shower head running, and as she glanced over at it she could the soft sounds of what sounded like low laughter.  
No, not laughter, the stacked woman realized: crying. The little bitch was balling her eyes out like a scared little baby, and it was everything Charlie could to to keep herself from laughing. Her balls began to tighten as her cock twitched even harder, and she scowled as she was filled with a strange combination of arousal and pity.  
If it was one thing Charlie Sampson hated more than anything else, it was weak women. She’d spent her entire life breaking through walls and taking what she wanted, all the while ignoring the urgent, petulant cries of her family and friends to follow the rules. College had been the best and worst time of her life, mostly because she’d been surrounded by powerless, ineffective women who called themselves feminists and activists. Such women were quick to judge her and speak out about various injustices in the world, but when the shit hit the fan, they were always the first to cower and run. Regardless of her hatred for such women however, Charlie had learned one thing: entitled, left wing college feminist pussy was the best pussy.  
She’d acquired such a taste for it that it had ultimately landed her in prison, but Charlie had no regrets as she tiptoed her way to the back of the shower room. With each step she took, her girl cock bounded upwards, getting longer and fatter, and she had every intention of giving it exactly what it wanted.

Ash cried for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes. She didn’t have many tears to shed, so ended up sniveling and sniffing as she sat up and held her knees to her body.  
“Let me guess: you’re innocent and you don’t belong here. Poor baby.”  
Surprisingly, the snide, sarcastic comment didn’t scare Ash in the least. Actually, she’d been expecting someone to come in on her at some point, and she knew exactly what was going to happen to her as she looked up and saw the brunette that she’d locked eyes with earlier. She said nothing, but she didn’t avert her gaze either: the woman was incredibly attractive, and Ash was only human.  
“Too heartbroken to reply?” Charlie stepped into the stall and stood in front of the broken girl, just in front of the falling streams of hot water. “You’re not going to make it very far here if you can’t toughen up a little: I came to tell you that.”  
Ash looked down and sighed heavily, “No… you came to rape me.”  
Charlie’s eyes widened as she looked down at the helpless girl, “Rape you?” The sides of her mouth turned up as she began to laugh loudly, “That’s rich! Nobody gets raped here, girl, do you know why?”  
Ash didn’t answer.  
“Because every single one of us in here is an insatiable cum slut,” The brunette continued to laugh. “As soon as you turn a girl over, yeah, she might squirm and fight a little, but once you stick it in, she’ll go as quiet and docile as a tamed horse. Getting raped implies that it’s not consensual, and in this place, it almost always is.”  
Ash began to tremble as she felt anger rising up from inside of her, “That’s only partly true. Just because my body wants it and feels the pleasure, doesn’t mean that…”  
“Shut the fuck up!” Charlie growled. Her voice echoed throughout the empty shower room, and she grit her teeth as she looked down at the girl with contempt. “You sound like those stupid rich bitches I went to college with. Bullshit.” She added flatly, as if the word were a point in of itself. “You’re just too scared to admit to yourself that you want it, that you love it. How much time have you spent trying to convince yourself that you're not a slave to your own body, to your own desires? On top of that, you have the nerve to tell me what is and isn’t reality when I went through the trouble to come in here and give you some advice? Suck my dick!” The gang leader’s tone was venomous. “How long do you think you’re going to last here with that kind of snobby, holier than thou attitude? You’re lucky that…”  
The younger woman zoned out as she balled her fists and looked up at the angry brunette. Ash was moving through the stages of grief very quickly, and the rate at which her rage was growing was breathtaking.  
Fuck this! I don’t need this! The girl screamed inwardly as she began to tremble. All the while, the thick woman above her was ranting and raving about how she was never going to survive, which enraged Ash even further.  
She’s right! The girl thought bitterly as she grit her teeth, I’m not going to make it here if I keep feeling sorry for myself. One thing is for sure, I’m not gonna let this bitch tell me what to do!”  
Charlie crossed her arms over her bare chest and huffed as she noticed the mourning girl’s expression turn to anger, “Aww, did I make you mad?” She asked mockingly. “Why don’t you call Mira in here so he can taze my ass, or hell, tell the warden how mean I’ve been to you. God forbid you handle anything on your own without...Wahhh!”  
With a speed a ferocity that Ash didn’t even know she possessed, she vaulted up onto her knees and swung forward before she practically swallowed Charlie’s dick whole. The gang leader screamed and almost fell backwards, but the girl clamped her mouth hard around the the fat, fleshy member of her futa assailant. Before Charlie could do anything but keep her balance, Ash began to suck hard and fast, and she felt both her rage and her arousal grow with every second that passed.  
“W...what the f,fuck…” Charlie gasped as she did everything she could to keep her balance. The girl she’d been slandering only seconds prior was now giving her one of the roughest blowjobs she’d ever had in her life. The pathetic little shit had gone from zero to sixty in seconds, and Charlie tried to keep her cool as she feigned a weak smile, “H,holy shit… what, do you… the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Charlie gasped more loudly.  
Ash bit down on her new meat stick even harder as she began to cry. Her body screamed for sexual release, and she’d never been so frustrated in her life. She coughed once as the woman’s impressive cock hardened in her mouth, but she growled in defiance as she choked it down further into her throat and kept sucking.  
“G...gawd!” Charlie was unable to downplay her pleasure as she watched the girl gobble her down. Very few girls in the prison could take her entire length down their throats, and even though she was almost completely hard, the girl was choking her down almost all the way to her hilt, “Are you a fuckin’ sword swallower or...ah...what?!”  
“Grhk,Grhk...Gnh!” Ash ignored the woman as she gagged and brought her hands up to grab the woman’s smooth, swinging ball sack. She massaged it roughly as she struggled to breath through her nose, and all the while tears rolled down her face.  
Yes! Fuck yes! Her mind screamed. This dick tastes so good! God, I fucking need this so badly!  
“Hey!” Charlie moaned as she almost lost her balance again. Her nipples hardened and her skin prickled as she felt herself being sucked and tugged on, and she moaned loudly, “How the hell are you…” The gang leaders eyes widened as she felt the girl’s fingers slip into her slick pussy, “N,no!”  
Ash had to breath. She pulled her head back suddenly and inhaled sharply, and half a dozen ropes of cum and spit bridged between her mouth and the tip of Charlie’s red, swollen cock, “Fuck you, bitch!” She screamed as she grabbed the slimy length of burning girl dick and began to stroke. “You said to suck your dick, so I’m sucking it! Is this what you wanted, whore?!” She slipped another finger into Charlie’s pussy and began to fuck her hard while she tightened her grip, “Well here it is! I don’t need this shit from you…” she panted as she tasted salty, hot precum on her lips, “I don’t need this from anyone!”  
Charlie’s arms and legs began to shake violently as her eyelids grew heavy. She’s… a fucking monster… the woman thought as she heard herself moan. She’s fuckin’ nuts…  
Ash watched her fist fly wetly over the woman’s girth. She’d never seen such a big dick in all her life, futa or otherwise, but she wasn’t feeling intimidated. Charlie’s girth was fairly average, but she was easily an entire foot long, and currently every inch of her cock was rock hard and ready to blow.  
“Cum!” Ash growled through grit teeth as she squeezed as hard as she could and slipped a fourth finger into Charlie’s gushing slit, “Cum right now, bitch, or else I’ll squeeze it all out of your balls!”  
Charlie was not the sort of woman to take orders… most days. It was a little known fact within block A, but the woman was somewhat of a switch, though she seldom found anyone whom she deemed worthy to dominate her. This girl however… the woman looked down through a haze of watery eyes as she felt her climax reach the point of no return, she’s a demon.  
Charlie screamed and blew her load, and Ash cried out along with her as the girl opened her mouth and continued to stroke, “Fuck yes!” She felt the hot, thick seed splatter her face and her tongue, but she never stopped moving her fingers, “More! I said more!”  
Charlie’s dick dumped as the woman herself seized. Six, seven, eight shots splattered over the girl, and she was still cumming even as her knees finally went weak and she crumpled to the ground.  
Ash was forced to let go of her impromptu prey as the woman fell towards the shower floor, but she stood suddenly and trembled, “Ass up,” she said coldly and hungrily. Her own cock was hard as a diamond, and though it was far smaller than Charlie’s, it was thicker by a long shot, and it was dripping with plenty of precum.  
Charlie’s mind was a blank slate, but she found herself doing as she was told before she was even aware of it.  
The lust fueled girl slid behind the thicker woman and hissed through her teeth, “Holy shit, your ass is huge!” The skin around her cock tightened painfully as she reached a level of hardness that she'd never before achieved, and she winced, “I can't…”  
She shook her head as she stared: Charlie's backside was like something from a smutty comic book. The woman's thighs and ass were wide and smooth, and her asshole, pussy and balls were jammed so closely together that the gang leader looked like a fantasy fuck toy. What was even more unbelievable was that the woman was shaking with anticipation, and Ash shook along with her as she lowered the tip of her cock between Charlie’s pouting pussy lips and shoved herself inside.  
“Oh god…” Ash closed her eyes and held her breath as her girl cock was enveloped in slick warmth. The woman’s pussy walls were already so tight, and they tightened even further as Ash drew out and thrust in once.  
Charlie moaned as her huge tits hung downward and rippled from the impact.  
“Oh god…” Ash repeat, “Oh shit… yes…” she panted as she moved in and out of the woman more quickly. It felt too good, and it had been so long since she’d had a tight hole to relieve herself with. With every thrust, her mind began to melt just a little bit more, and within seconds she was slamming herself into Ash’s backside, shoving her cock in all the way to the hilt.  
“Fuck you!” The girl shouted as she began to cry again. Large tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on Charlie’s giant, bouncing rump as Ash stared. “You want me to survive here, Huh?! Want me to be some cold hearted badass bitch that doesn’t give a shit about anyone or anything?! Fine, bitch: I’ll start with you!” Ash brought her palm down hard onto the woman’s ass, and the sound of the slap echoed throughout the empty shower room over the sound of the running water.  
“Gawd, yes, start with me!” Charlie’s mouth fell open as she began to drool.  
Ash grabbed both of the woman’s ass cheeks and spread them open widely. Charlie’s pussy was getting so tight that it was becoming hard for her to push herself inside completely, but the girl was incapable of giving up in her current state of mind, “I didn’t do anything wrong! I don’t deserve to be here!” She screamed as she rammed Charlie into the ground. The loud smacking of her hips against the thick woman’s rear resounded everywhere, and she felt the pressure of a fast rising climax rushing up from inside of her. “I just wanted to fool around a little bit, maybe get myself a nice girlfriend,” she growled as she spanked Charlie again, “But nooooo! I can’t have that, because fuck me, and fuck every futa in the world, because we’re not anything more than a bunch of freaks that the government can thrown in prison and forget about!”  
Charlie struggled to hold herself upright as every thrust resonated throughout her body and sent waves of pleasure all the way down to the tips of her fingers, “Yes, fuck all of us!” She agreed loudly, though somewhat incoherently.  
A commotion could be heard somewhere down the hall as Ash reached the point of no return. She was a mess of tear and cum smeared cheeks, wet matted hair and scraped knees, but still she continued to slam all of her frustrations into the bigger woman, and she barely noticed the loud giggling and talking of girls entering the shower room.  
“Holy shit, girl, you’re…” Charlie groaned as her cock came into full hardness. Her dick was so long that it was almost touching the ground, and it had never really stopped dripping cum, “You’re gonna make me…”

The next few seconds were a blur for Ash.

“Hey Charlie, are you…Ah!”  
Two naked women came around the corner into the stall, and Ash looked up at them for a half second. The one that had spoken was a petite girl that had purple hair. The other was tall, black, and had the most gorgeous curly hair that the girl had ever seen. The smaller girl had the cutest little tits that the the girl had ever seen, and the ebony woman looked so fuckable that… “Oh…” Ash’s balls tightened as she exhaled sharply.  
“What the glomp is happening?!” The purple haired girl demanded as she stared at her boss’ enamoured face.  
“I’m cumming…” Ash replied as her body stiffened.  
“Yes, yes, yes!” Charlie screamed as her dick exploded again. Fat wads of cum drooled out of her dick and smeared against the shower floor as she was injected with the new girl’s load, and she smiled wantonly as she closed her eyes tightly, “Fuck… yes… oh god… that’s so good…”  
Ash’s orgasm was more painful than pleasurable, and she thought that her cum was never going to stop flowing. As disoriented as she was, however, something forced her mind to snap to attention: something that the purple haired girl had said. She’d called the woman Charlie, and Ash wondered why that sounded familiar. She swore that it was a name she’d heard before, and…  
“Oh shit,” Ash’s eyes widened as she pulled out suddenly and stood. She stared at the two other girls for a moment before she ran past them, and the two let her go because they were too busy staring at Charlie.  
“You okay, boss?!” Ada rushed to the collapsed woman and put her hand on the Charlie’s shoulder.  
Charlie’s pussy was oozing with a fresh creampie, and she smiled weakly, “Yeah… but… where did that little shit go?”  
Ada and Tanya just stared at each other with dismay.

“Oh my god… oh my god… shit, shit, shit!”  
Ash rocked back and forth on her bunk with worried eyes as she trembled. She’d sort of snapped back there, she realized, but had she really, actually fucked the leader of the Charlie gang? Her anxiety was mounting by the second, and she’d tried everything she could think of to try and calm down, but…  
“I’m really screwed now,” she told herself with a shaky upper lip. “Everyone’s gonna come after me; Charlie’s probably gonna come after me. Holy shit… what have I done? There’s no way that…”  
She stopped talking and froze suddenly as she heard footsteps outside of her door.  
Before she could react further, the door was opened, and a guard peeked in, “Yo, there’s someone here to see you.”  
Ash blinked as the guard stepped aside. There was a woman in an orange jumpsuit standing behind the guard, and she waved merrily.  
The girl had never seen the inmate, but she sighed in relief when she realized that it wasn’t Charlie or any of the others girls she’d seen with the gang leader, “Um… hi?”  
The guard stared at her for a moment, “You can say no; we’re not in the habit of bringing inmates to other inmates cells, but…”  
“I’m Lisa,” the woman standing behind the guard interjected before clearing her throat apologetically, “Sorry to cut you off, Trish. I’m not here to fuck or anything,” she told Ash calmly, “I just wanted to introduce myself.”  
The busty girl nodded slowly and the guard stepped aside with a snicker, “Psh, not here to fuck. if it was anyone else, Lisa, I wouldn’t believe them. You guys have about twenty minutes before your free time starts, at which time I’ll have to kick you out whether you’re fucking or not.”  
Lisa stepped into Ash’s cell and the door was closed behind her. The door itself was thick and made entirely of steel, and it clunked loudly as Ash watched the guard walk away through the small window near the top of it.  
“So, you’re probably wondering who I am and why I came to talk to you,” The woman took a step closer and smiled, “Long story short… I heard about what happened with you and Charlie.”  
Ash’s paranoia was renewed, “I swear, I had no idea that…”  
Lisa laughed loudly as she waved her hands in the air, “Hey, calm down, you’re totally fine. Look, I came here to give you a little run down of this place. Under normal circumstances, I would have waited a couple of days to introduce myself, you know, get a feel on you and your personality and gauge how much of a bitch you are. But damn, girl,” Lisa put her hands on her hips, “You just went balls in for it on your first day; holy shit.”  
Ash was less impressed with her actions than the stranger seemed to be, but she did manage to raise her eyes and finally get a good look at the woman. Lisa was thinnish and had a somewhat yellowed pigment to her skin, and though she appeared to be of some sort of Asian descent, it was extremely difficult to place. “It all happened so fast…” Ash started as she sat up and sighed. “Charlie came at me and started talking some shit about how I was going to rot here, and then I got pissed and…” the girl covered her face as she flushed hotly, “And then god, I don’t know! I just… her cock was right in front of my face, so I guess I just… went for it,” Ash shrugged and shook head. “One thing led to another and before I knew it I was deep dicking her right there in the shower stall. But…” the girl winced, “She let me. She’s bigger than me, taller than me too, she probably could have wrestled me down or gotten away from me, but she just… took it.”  
Lisa crossed her arms and nodded with a knowing smile, “You know, there’s not a lot of people that know this, but Charlie loves getting her ass handed to her, both literally and figuratively. That woman loves to fight and she loves to fuck, but she’ll only do either of those things when she feels like her opponent is worth her time. I’ll tell you one thing; Charlie is going to have nothing but respect for you after your little breakdown, and if you’ve got on her good side I doubt you’re going to get much trouble from block A. On the other hand, the warden and Charlie are… not on the best of terms. You might want to keep your distance from the Charlie gang just because of that. This whole conundrum is the whole reason I came to see you: in some ways you might have made your life easier here by fucking Charlie right off the bat, but on the other hand, you’re going to draw the attention of the wolves a lot more.”  
Ash could feel herself trembling once more, and she hugged her arms to her chest to calm herself, “So what do I do?”  
The woman shrugged as she leaned against the wall, “Up to you. I can’t really say which way is easier, but I can tell you one thing: if you let the warden step all over you, she will. If you defy her, she’ll step on you even more, and that point it sort of becomes a game of wills. Thankfully, there are a shit ton of inmates here now, so she has a bigger pot to pull from. She gets to all of us eventually, but she makes time for people that start trouble or people that she thinks are going to start trouble. You get what I’m saying?” Lisa’s slanted eyes narrowed.  
“Yeah… I get it,” Ash sighed and nodded slowly. “Thanks for the heads up.”  
Lisa smiled, “You’re welcome. And thank you for the entertainment,” she giggled. “Me and Charlie are pretty close, so you’ll see us paling around on occasion. I’m not in her gang, though she’s tried like the devil to get me to join on more than one occasion. If there’s anything you need or have questions about, feel free to ask me. Oh, speaking of which…” Lisa produced a thin card from her pocket, “Did you get one of these?”  
Ash looked back at the pillow on her bed and nodded, “One of those little cards? Yeah, but…”  
“It’s a time card,” Lisa explained to her before she could finish asking. “They’ll tell you about it tomorrow during your orientation, but basically it’s a form of currency here in the prison. Say what you want about the warden, but that lady is wicked smart. She came up with this system a few years ago when all of the guards were trying to crack down on prison trading. Prostitution was pretty rampant: some of the inmates were selling their pussies just for a cigarette or two. Gifts and other items from the outside that some people get during the holidays were fought over, and overall it was just an awful mess. In order to circumvent that, the warden invented a currency system that we can use within the prison. It utilizes the only real thing of value we have available to us: our time.” She beckoned with her index, “C'mon, lemme see yours.”  
Ash handed the thin card to the woman without a second thought: she simply didn't have it in her to argue about anything.  
Lisa pressed the girl's card together with her own and tapped a small digital screen that came up onto it.  
“Oh… Is it like a smartphone?” The girl asked with interest, nearly forgetting about her current predicament.  
“Sort of, but this is all it does. And...there,” Lisa smiled, “There's a little dough to get you started out with.”  
Ash took the card back as the woman handed it to her and stared at the small screen. It read: 8. “What does that mean?”  
“It's hours, silly,” Lisa laughed as she turned and banged on the door twice. “Eight hours of free time to spend on whatever you want. You can take a shower early if you want a little privacy, or spend a little more time in the commons area. Either that, or you can trade it for you drug of choice, but caffeine and nicotine are really the only things we're allowed in here. On the books, of course. Anyway, you can only use them in fifteen minutes increments, so choose wisely.”  
The door was opened by the same guard that had let Lisa in, and Ash's mouth feel open, “Wait, eight hours?! Isn't that a lot?”  
“Meh, yes and no,” The woman giggled as she walked out, “Consider it a welcome gift from me. See you in the commons room, kiddo.”  
Ash glanced up at the guard, who only gave her the most cursory acknowledgement, before she looked back down at the card, “Wow… that was...nice,” she smiled before she heard the door close, then her heart sank once more.  
“I guess I'm gonna have to nut up or shut up,”she muttered to herself quietly as she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure whether or not she was headed towards another breakdown, but suddenly she remembered Charlie and she laughed sardonically, “Hm…” she grinned after she'd mentally played through what had happened between them, “I guess, at the very least, it doesn't seem too hard to literally nut up around here. At least I won't have blue balls all the time.”  
To her surprise, her cock twitched with excitement. She looked down at her crotch and winced: apparently, her dick agreed.


End file.
